


Reluctant Partying

by DasKatzchen



Series: Reluctant Partying [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKatzchen/pseuds/DasKatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't really one for parties and drinking. But you were willing to go out of your way, if it meant being closer to him.<br/>Too bad you didn't know your limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Partying

     Going out to party with your guy friends sounded like a lot of fun. However, it wasn't nearly as fun as you thought it would be. You felt so sadly out of place it hurt. They weren't even tipsy, yet they were already hollering and carrying on. You soon realized this wasn't your element, in fact it was far away from it.   
     At least Ludwig was here. You smiled stupidly as you stared at the blond German. You had a crazy thing for him; it was bad. He was constantly on your mind, and you always became flustered in his presence.   
     "Hey, Ludwig," you cooed sweetly, pulling his attention over to you.   
     "Hey," he said quietly, his cheeks a little flushed. Perhaps from the alcohol?    
     "Are you enjoying yourself?"   
     "Ja. Are you?"   
     You nodded your head, "Because you're here." Oops, did you just say that? Those drinks were starting to work their magic.   
     His cheeks reddened even more so. "T-that's gut..." He looked away for a second, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uhm, don't over do it. I don't want to have to carry you out of here."   
     His brother jumped in, wrapping an arm playfully around his Ludwig. "Ah, yes you do! You would love to take her home, wouldn't you?" Gilbert began to laugh, easily amused by himself. "I'll keep an eye on you two kids," he winked at you. “Keep your hands to yourself, little brother."   
     "What in the world are you talking about Gil?" Ludwig growled.   
     "Only about how Francis and I are going to find you two snogging on the bathroom floor."   
     "What!?"   
     "Oh wait, that's right, the fact that you have the hots for her is a secret. Right." He winked again, this time directed at his little brother.   
     "I-I d-do not! I wouldn't do anything like that!"   
     Your smile fell. Yes, you were embarrassed by what Gilbert was saying, but you couldn't help but smile anyways. Ludwig's adamant denial, however, made your heart sink.   
     He glanced at you, in a panic, "D-don't listen to him! He's full of Scheiße!"    
     "Don't worry; I know..." You sighed and finished your drink.   
     Back to feeling terrible. For a moment the alcohol was making you at least a little happy, but after that scene with Ludwig, you felt awful.   
     No! You weren't going to let him ruin your day, so you chugged down another drink, trying to wash him to the back of your mind. And guess what? It worked! Soon you were having a grand time!

  
     Uhmm. Maybe a little to grand. 

  
     "S-so Francis, tell me about how you did three models at once. I mean how does that even work?" You slurred, using the bar to support yourself.   
     "Why tell you when I could show you?" Francis chuckled as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close. You giggled girlishly as he began to nibble on your ear.   
     "B-but Francis! I'm only one girl!"   
     You squealed as he trailed kisses up your neck. Ludwig was snarling in your direction. He was starting to get up from his seat when Arthur interjected first.   
     "Leave her alone!" He shoved him off and Francis staggered back. The two began a mini drunken fight. Gilbert and Alfred laughed uncontrollably. Both came up to either side of you and you began to laugh with them as the threw their arms around your shoulders.   
     "H-hey, we should totally videotape this, dudes," Alfred said, pulling out his phone.   
     You grabbed it out of his hands, cackling stupidly as you did. You pulled out his phone and ran off with it, holding it above your head laughing, "Come and get it!"   
     "Hey!" He shouted coming after you.   
     You didn’t get very far, tripping and landing face-first into the table, which knocked over all the drinks. Now your shirt was soaked with beer, along with Ludwig's lap.   
     "Scheiße! Watch it!" He snapped.   
     You giggled and crawled up onto the table and slowly over to him. 

     "W-what are you doing!" He stammered, in a panic, scooting back in his seat.    
     "Shuu," you whispered,placing a finger on his lips. "Don't talk. Your voice hurts me."   
     "Wha-?"   
     "Shuu!" You grabbed his face and began to pull him close, obviously with the intent to kiss him.   
     He shoved you back, "You're drunk!"  
     Then the American and Prussian came crashing in. America picked up his phone and Gilbert pulled you back into him. "Hey there Frau! Keskeskes!" He quickly spun you around and pushed you away, right into Arthur.   
     Arthur caught you, but you both went tumbling backwards and fell, you on top.  
     "S-sorry love! I didn't mean t-"   
     You cut him off with your lips on his. He was shocked, and at first was about to shove you off; you could tell by how his hands gripped your shoulders. But his hold relaxed, and his hands began to slide down your back. His eyes fluttered shut, as he kissed you back.   
     Ludwig saw this, as did everyone else. Alfred and Francis were both taking videos. Gilbert was busy holding back Ludwig, who was ready to strangle Arthur. 

  
     Things were getting really steamy and might have gone too far, but you pulled away. For one reason, and one reason only.  
     Jumping up, hand clamped over your mouth, you quickly staggered off to the bathroom.   
     The others laughed as Alfred and Francis proceeded to send the video to everyone. Arthur began to sulk, thinking it was something to do with him. "What is wrong with me?!"   
     Gilbert finally released Ludwig. Instead of killing Arthur on the spot, he ran into the bathroom after you.   
     He found you in the elegant pose of being huddled over with your head in a toilet bowl. He sighed and knelt next to you. Ludwig made sure no hair got in the way and rubbed your back all the while mumbling reassuring words to you.  
     "It'll be alright. I'm here."


End file.
